Neglected
by doyouqueue
Summary: Voldemort was after harry since he was 2. But harry has a brother, kevin, who is thought to be the one. Sirius neglects harry and takes more care of kevin. very angsty. no slash oh and there is a little dursley angst too. read please and review
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Welcome to another new HP fanfic. I would like to inform you (the few people who are going to read this) that this story will finish before the fascinating and most wonderful writer, JK Rowling, releases the fifth-year- book. You know the one that every single person around the world is waiting for!  
  
Summary: An AU fic. In it Harry is one year older than his brother Kevin Potter is, and the order of the phoenix knows that Voldemort is after one of the young Potters, though which one? Sirius, the Dursleys, Remus Lupin, Voldemort and Dumbledore will be in it. It will be full of angst, and will have no slash or romance.  
  
Enjoy and do review!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of the age, was standing at the window that showed the massive and beautiful campus of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Of course the grounds were empty due to it being the summer, still the old sage hated this kind of quite. It made him feel as old as his looks showed. Not that he wasn't! And the magical-worlds problems weren't helping his mood at all. With the dark-lord loose, there really wasn't a safe place on the surface of this earth, even the majestic castle Hogwarts wasn't safe unfortunately, as many thought it to be.  
  
The wizard sighed and turned back to his desk. He didn't show it but he detested paper work. Sometimes keeping the barriers up for everyone can be hard work, but he was responsible for all of these people. He had to keep their morals up. He had to show them that there still is hope, even in these dark times. However he noticed that it is in human nature to lose hope as soon as possible and try to hide in dark shadows. If only the people held their heads up high and fought, then this sick war would have been over in no time. They were all afraid, but he couldn't really blame them. He kept telling himself that they will get themselves together, and do the right thing, but deep inside he knew they wouldn't.  
  
Either way it didn't matter anymore. They had a savior, or will have. That is what the dear divination professor prophesized. He didn't like the idea, but who is he to stand in the way of fate.  
  
He called for a meeting with the members of the order, as he should have two years ago. But he was never much of a believer in that branch of magic, and he took the prophecy for granted. Something he shouldn't have done.  
  
Sybil prophesized that one of the Potters is going to rid the magical world of evil. He thought it to be one of the poor woman's illusions again, but it wasn't, for his spy's had informed him that the dark lord knows about this. Voldemort was going to do something about it. Albus could feel it. Alas, he had only told the order yesterday. James and Lily Potter were, well the word worried wouldn't fit at all. They were hectic. However, the headmaster had thought of a solution. He told them about the secret-keeper, and they decided that Sirius Black would be him. Though Albus couldn't ignore the slight look of hurt on Remus Lupin's face, but the young man understood the reason.  
  
The important thing though is that they were a step ahead of Voldemort because the order may have a clue about which of the young Potters will be the savior.  
  
The dark-lord only knew about the prophecy this year. It also happens that Kevin Potter was born this same year. Therefore the bets are on Kevin Potter. He even heard Mundungus and Alastor betting 100 gellons on which of the two Potters is going to be the one. Alastor said it was oing to be young Harry, whereas Mundungus said, "I'll break my wand if that boy didn't turn out to be like his father." Mundungus had a little disagreement with James Potter, but he adored Lily. After all who wouldn't.  
  
The headmaster sighed and went back to his work. What will come will come and they'll meet it when it does. (A/N I'm not sure if this is the sentence because my GoF book is not with me)  
Some miles away, two-year-old, young Harry Potter was sitting quietly in the armchair. He didn't want to move. His parents were very upset. Yesterday they came from, well wherever they go, and told the babysitter to leave, after giving her some gellons. Then Harry noticed that his mother was crying, and his mother never cried. But Kevin, his one-year-old brother started crying too, very loudly, so she held him and started rocking him softly.  
  
Harry then waited for his father to pick him up, but his dad didn't. Instead he went to his mother and started soothing his little brothers head. Later that night harry slept without his father coming in and telling him a scary story or his mother tucking him. He just slept, and quite badly as a matter of fact because sometime after he did his parents started shouting at each other. Something about "leaving" and "Cant do it" and "We have to find another way".  
  
That didn't matter now, because Padfoot and Moony are coming, and when they come, everything is better because his parents would always start laughing. His mum also said that Peter won't be coming because he was going to be busy. Peter was nice, but Harry really felt awkward when he is with him, and so did Kevin.  
  
The doorbell rang and Harry immediately jumped off the chair and ran to the door, tumbling once or twice because of his feet. His dad was already at the door. He was smiling but not like he always did. It was a small smile and quite a pitiful one because it looked more like a wince. There on the doorstep was Padfoot and Moony but they weren't cheerful as they always were, and they werent even bickering like "cats on a piece of meat" as his mother once said. It just wasn't right.  
  
Padfoot started talking sometimes grinning and sometimes frowning, then Moony placed his hand on his fathers' shoulder, and started talking to James very seriously, but his voice was lower and calmer. James smiled a little better this time, then Padfoot saw Harry standing and waiting. So he picked him up and threw him in the air and caught him again. Harry giggled and said, "more!"  
  
"Yeah, well count your blessing my dear prongs jr. because you are getting quite heavy," said Sirius grinning. Harry pouted, he really didn't understand all of what Padfoot said but he knew that there was going to be no more flying. Then he tugged at Padfoots jacket. He always let him wear it, even though Harry usually sweaped the floor with it because of how big and tall it was, but Padfoot wasn't answering Harry because James was talking to him. Harry tugged harder.  
  
"Hold on a minute, Harry!" Sirius said raising his voice a little then continued to talk with James. Harry let go of the jacket and pushed himself away from padfoot, but padfoot simply put him on the ground. This wasn't right. He was always the one who made Harry feel better when Harry was upset, and he never yelled at him, or the sort, just like he did.  
  
Harry looked up from the ground at Padfoot with his eyes a little wet, and his lower lip trembling. If Padfoot saw him like that he would surely pick him up again, and start playing with him. Padfoot didn't even look down, he only continued talking to James and then went upstairs with the other adults to Kevin's room.  
  
Harry stood in the corridor all-alone, and by now his tears had leaked down his little face. Where was his mum? Why didn't Padfoot talk to him? He sniffed a little then walked slowly and awkwardly back to the big armchair, daddy's armchair and sat in it.  
  
Padfoot and Moony will come to him soon. And they are going to play with him all day, and they are all going to smile. Maybe James would also take him for a spin on the broom and mommy would shout at him and hit him with the towel. But none of this happened and he sat most of the day all by himself, until finally Padfoot and Moony left without telling him Goodbye, and ruffling his hair like they always did.  
A/N: Well this is chapter one. I know that it's rather short but that's because I want to put you in the picture. Anyway do review if you read this. 


	2. chap2

A/N: I wish to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. It means a lot to me. I would like to ask a favor from all of you who are reviewing. Well, you see I love to read other peoples fanfics, but I haven't got time to search for good stories. I would appreciate it if you told me about any good story you know, though they shouldn't have any slash whatsoever, and no romance except a little R/H. Non would be even better. I would be honored to read any of your own stories. Oh and on last note if anyone feels like talking please do drop an email. Thank you very much!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. This all belongs to Jk Rowling, the greatest writer in the whole world.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The room was cold. No it was freezing, and that was odd because the fire was burning quite brightly in the corner, sending shadows of the chair that was placed in front of it across the pale yellowish walls. There were only two people in the large chamber. One of them was sitting in the chair softly tapping the tips of his fingers against each other.  
  
"Soon, Wormtail, I will have nothing to stop me. Soon." said the man to the other person who was on his knees next to the chair.  
  
"Of course, m'lord," said Wormtail in a soft voice. He was a young man, with brown thin hair. He seemed to be used to that phrase. As if he had said it too many times.  
  
"I trust you have told no one about this," said the voice.  
  
"No one, master. Just as you ordered," replied Wormtail shifting slightly in his position.  
  
"Good. Yes, very good. Let that muggle-loving fool keep thinking that it's the other Potter. Anyway they'll all have to die. Yes, all the Potters," said the voice his tone going lower and softer yet so bitter.  
  
"D-do they a-all have to die, my lord? Even Lily and J-James?" asked Wormtail edging to his right a little. Trying to move away from his master.  
  
"Are you questioning me and my authorities, Wormtail?" asked the voice oddly amused by the quivering sight of his servant.  
  
"No! No, of course not, master. I was just. just," Wormtail said. He seemed to be lost for words. The man on the chair laughed. A horrible high laugh, which made your hair, stand on end.  
  
"Crucio!" he said. And Wormtail dropped to his sides screaming and twitching, until finally the man took the curse off.  
  
"No one. NO One question, Lord Voldemort! Do I make myself clear, Wormtail?" Yelled Lord Voldemort at the man who was trying to straighten up.  
  
"Y-yes, My Lord. Of course," Wormtail said panting and shaking.  
  
"Soon."  
Young Harry Potter went to the Kitchen. He wanted to eat something, and that something just happens to be a cookie. He walked through the white- framed door, which led to the kitchen and was surprised to see his mother. He hadn't seen her for almost two complete days. She was always in the room with Kevin. Sometimes he heard sobs from the inside, but that was okay because most of the time dad was in there with her.  
  
Now she was standing at the sink. The light from the windows was folded around her like a warm blanket. Harry thought she looked like an angel. He always thought so, but now she just looked. beautiful.  
  
His stomach rumbled a little and he went to the counter. There, on top of it was a jar. Jackpot! That was where they placed the cookies. He stretched his small arm upward but couldn't reach it no matter how hard he tried, but it was just on the edge if only he could reach a little. He backed away a little then with all his strength he jumped.  
  
His hand brushed the jar. It shuddered a little then innocently tumbled off the counter and crashed loudly, spraying bits of cookies and shards of glass allover the floor.  
  
Lily Potter gasped loudly and ran to where Harry was and looked him over. She was breathing fast.  
  
"God damn it, Harry!" She said. Harry backed further away his eyes wide. His mother was angry. She was never angry. He noticed how puffy her eyes were, and that she was slightly shaking.  
  
She quickly picked up the large pieces of glass not looking at Harry at all. He felt he should say something. He should say sorry. She told him to say that whenever he did something wrong.  
  
"Sorry," he said in a quite voice. She leaned on the counter and rubbed her forehead with he hand.  
  
"Just go outside, Harry. Go play or something," She said and turned to a kettle, which was placed on a muggle oven.  
  
Harry looked at the ground. He felt. Well, he didn't know what he felt. He never felt like this before. He looked back up, and swallowed the lump that was rising in his throat. Harry turned around and did as he was told. Now his mommy hated him too.  
  
It has been two days since the jar accident and Harry had tried his best to stay out of his mother's way. The good news was that Sirius was coming over today. He just happened to hear his father telling that to his mom.  
  
It was really early to be up, but Harry had heard voices down stairs and went to investigate. He slowly walked down the stairs, and walked to the living room. It was his Dad and Sirius!!  
  
Harry's sleepy face split in a huge grin.  
  
"Padfoot!!" he yelled and ran to his friend. Sirius turned his head to see Harry running towards him, and smiled. Harry jumped into Sirius' open arms, and hugged the grown man.  
  
"What are you doing up so early, Prongs Jr.?" he asked hugging him back as Harry tangled his tiny skinny arms around the mans neck.  
  
"Heard, Padfoot and daddy." Harry answered shyly. Strangely he felt very shy when he talked, and he didn't know why.  
  
"Hmm." said Sirius as James started talking again. Harry frowned a little.  
  
"Padfoot, play?" Harry asked in a low voice looking into Padfoots pale blue eyes, which were looking at James.  
  
"Hmm. Oh that's very nice," Sirius said absently then turned his attention to James again.  
  
Harry looked at Sirius then placed his head on the mans shoulder and blinked. He decided to just listen to what they were talking about. Besides Sirius was warm unlike the morning chill.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Sirius? I mean changing secret-keepers." James said shaking his head.  
  
"Why not? Look, James, no one would suspect Peter. Not even, Voldemort." Sirius said waving his hand, while pressing Harry against his chest with the other.  
  
"I don't know. I just have this really bad feeling about this," James said standing up and folding his hands on his chest.  
  
Sirius sighed and placed Harry down on the sofa.  
  
"Prongs, trust me. I would be your secret-keeper in a second, but what if voldemort caught me. He would know. He's got ways. You know he does. Please Prongs, I can't lose you and Lily. Just trust me, James," Sirius said placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. (A/n: Are you guys thinking how this is going to affect Sirius. Oooh the angst!!)  
  
James' finger was on his lip and he was rubbing it in deep thought. "Alright. Alright, we'll do it. We'll do it!" James said, giving up. Why was there this feeling in his chest? It felt as if he was doing something wrong. Trust Sirius, he thought to himself.  
  
"Excellent! How's lily?" Sirius said, returning to the sofa, but Harry wasn't there. He shrugged and sat down.  
  
"Let's just say she's been better. She's taking this pretty badly. Everyone is," James said taking back his seat.  
  
Sirius nodded sympathetically, and said, "I'm sure everything will turn out fine."  
  
"I hope so. Hey, Sirius, can I ask you something?" James said fumbling with a loose string in the sofa.  
  
"Sure, anything." Sirius said as he leaned forward.  
  
"If anything happens to us, would you take care of Kevin and Harry? Would you like to be their godfather?" James asked in a low voice. Precautions must be taken, just in case, he thought.  
  
"M-me? Y-yes, sure, of course. Yes," Sirius stuttered. He wasn't really expecting that question.  
  
James grinned. That's what friends are for.  
It was noontime and Harry was feeling quite lonely. Moony had come over at about eleven o'clock. That was good news because it seemed to cheer his father when Padfoot and Moony were there together. The better news was that his mother seemed to be doing great this day. In fact she was making tea for everyone right now.  
  
Harry walked slowly around the vast garden. He could see Kevin seated on a high chair with small plastic toys in his hands, and the three best friends weren't far away. Harry also spotted a muggle ball, for playing football. (Soccer in America)  
  
He kicked it all around the house porch. He was running after it at full speed, but a corner was up ahead. Harry skidded and lost his balance while kicking the ball with all his might. He fell down the stairs, while the ball flew across the garden and hit one of Kevin's chair legs, causing the one-year-old to tumble with a loud shriek onto the floor.  
  
James and the other two ran to the child as fast as they could. Harry saw his mother running through the door behind him, and frantically headed to the crying baby without a second glance at Harry.  
  
Harry shakily stood up, but his right knee hurt too bad. Looking down he noticed that there was a little blood on his pant. He blinked a couple of times. He tried walking on it towards his parents to show them his wound, but instead he caught sight of his father.  
  
The man was pacing back and forth while the others tended to the little child. James seemed to be furious. Everything was just fine. For a second he forgot all about Voldemort. The crash just seemed to bring everything back. He turned his head and looked at Harry.  
  
Harry watched as his father charged at him. He frowned a little. Why did his father look so mad? Kevin just fell down. He didn't even have any wound.  
  
Harry flinched as his father grabbed his tiny shoulders, and yelled at his, " Will you just stop moving! Just stay still! Stop jumping around! You almost hurt your brother! God!"  
  
Harry's mouth suddenly felt very dry. His stomach lurched. He didn't mean for the ball to do that.  
  
"Just go to your bloody room and stay there!" James finished looking hard at Harry. Harry wriggled out of his father's grasp and ran inside the house, forgetting the pain from his leg. He quickly climbed the stairs and went into his room. His face was stained with large tears, and fresh ones were continuously falling down his pale cheeks.  
  
Harry sat on his bed in the corner. He was hurt too, wasn't he? Didn't his mum and dad want to check on him? They both hated him now. Just like Padfoot.  
  
He didn't hear any more noise from the garden and looked out the window, which was above his bed.  
  
His mum was sitting on the bench with her head on her palm, while she smoothed the hair on his brother's head. Moony was sitting next to her, and padfoot facing him. His father was seated across his mum, but Harry could only look at the others. Suddenly Kevin smiled.  
  
All the adults laughed. Why did Harry feel lonelier now? Then Sirius said, "He's alright. Just wanted to scare us to death. Yeah, you'll be like your father when you grow up, Prongs Jr."  
  
Wait! That was his nickname, not Kevin's. What about him?  
  
Lily laughed a little and said, "I sure hope not! One is a handful!"  
  
"I resent that!" James said smiling, and ruffling his youngest son's hair.  
  
More tears fell from Harry's face as he watched. He wanted to be down there with them, but apparently they did not.  
  
Harry didn't notice his father glancing at him with a guilty look because he returned to his corner and fell asleep. Sad and lonely. No one there to tuck him in, or wish him a sweet naptime with good dreams. Nothing. Just the small room for a friend.  
  
A/N: What do you think? 


	3. chap3

Authors notes: Well hello there! I am finally back, and I must apologize for the long wait but the absence of a computer made it impossible for me to write a new chapter. Anyway, I must thank you all for that wonderful stack of reviews. I am honored by the fact that most of you liked my story, however I am sorry to say that not all of your advices I shall take.  
  
Disclaimer: non of this is mine. All of it belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling, whose latest book was simply amazing.  
  
Chapter Three - - - It was very quiet in young Harrys little room. Nothing stirred its stillness except for the small sobs of the little child to whom this room belonged. Harry was so tired of all this. Everyone seemed to hate him. No one wanted to pick him up, or play with him. They just wanted him out of the way, so he just did as he was ordered, and stayed out of the way, but when he did that they got even madder. It just didn't make any sense. - - - Flashback of four hours ago. - - - It's been two days since the football accident, and everything was mostly back to normal. James Potter had entered his sons' room that same night, and said that he was sorry. He had even kissed Harry on the forehead and told him a scary story, but young Harry being too drowsy had fallen asleep immediately. Though he didn't think that his father minded much.  
  
So that was two days ago, but now it was a new day. And a new day meant new problems.  
  
Harry had drawn a picture. It took him perhaps a whole hour to color it all, but he surely thought it was worth his time. It was a picture of the whole family. There was James, Lily, Harry and Kevin Potter with Padfoot and Moony next to them. Harry had intentionally drawn the last two characters surrounded by trees, so that he didn't have to draw Wormtail. He didn't think that the picture would still look pretty if that person was in it.  
  
Right now, Harry was holding the picture in both his hands and walking towards Kevin's room cause that was where his parents would be. He opened the door and entered.  
  
And there they were, both of his parents huddled in the corner talking. Harry walked towards them; he could hear what they were talking about.  
  
"Just tell me what he said, James," urged Lily Potter looking at the strangely pale face of Harry's father.  
  
"The spy said that Voldemort is coming up north. He's coming up north. That means here, Lily. They think he's coming here," James said swallowing a little and licking his dry lips.  
  
"What?! But that impossible! He can't possibly know where we are! He just can't! We took all the precautions!" Lily said quickly.  
  
"Yes, but they only think that, they're not sure, they-"but James was cut off, by Harry who was tugging at his fathers robes.  
  
"Harry draw picture," Harry said holding out his colorful drawing to his father.  
  
"Yes, lovely. Lily stop shaking, calm down love. It'll be alright!" James said trying to talk to Harrys mother, who had shrugged off he husbands hand and went to stand next to her sons crib.  
  
Harry tugged again at his father's robes, and stretched out the picture.  
  
"Will you just go to your room or something!" yelled James at Harry. Harry swallowed, and dropped his hand, looking at his father with wide eyes.  
  
James had went back to his wife's side where he was trying to comfort her, whereas Harry had slipped out of the room and slid under the table in the corridor, where he was covered behind the long table cloth.  
  
He probably stayed there for more than half an hour, and finally dozed off on the ground clutching the drawing to his tiny chest, his small body rocking with hiccups not knowing that an hour later his father realizes that his elder son isn't there, and starts a frantic search by himself. - - - - -  
  
He probably searched for over two hours and there was no sight of the little brat as James Potter so nicely put it. Yes well, he sometimes has no control over his snappy tongue especially when he gets angry, and this unfortunately is one of the times when Potter Sr. is angry, and unnaturally worried.  
  
Could the kid have run away after he had yelled at him? He wondered as he checked under the cupboard. Though his brain reminded him that he couldn't have because the doors were locked and they had a magical alarm on all doors, so he must be inside the house.  
  
But where? He had searched the house over three times. Maybe the boy returned to his room. James Potter trotted up the creaky stairs and into the corridor. Then he spotted something. Something sticking out from under the table, from behind the long white cover.  
  
He ran towards it and violently shifted it out of the way, by that waking up his little boy. Harry blinked blearily rubbing his eyes, and looked up at his father smiling, but his smile faded quickly and his eyes grew wide at the look of anger on his fathers face.  
  
James couldn't help the feeling of anger that boiled up inside of him at the sight of his innocent son, just rubbing his eyes and looking curious as though expecting his father to crack a smile or something.  
  
His hand suddenly reached out, and he grabbed hold of his little sons shirts collar, dragging him out from under the table, where the drawing sat forgotten. The father then clutched his sons fragile arm and kept dragging him into his room, where he shut the door behind him.  
  
James couldn't keep his fury inside anymore, and he let it go. His manly hands took hold of Harry's tiny shoulders and started shaking him hard while shouting at him.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? WHY CANT YOU JUST SIT STILL! STAY STILL AND STOP ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT! STAY STILL!" roared James his voice rising by the second. Harry immediately felt his tears rolling down his face, while shaking, but not because of his father.  
  
"Stop crying! Stop!" said James Potter, and before he knew it, his hard had released one of his sons shoulders and slapped the little child on his cheek, but not very hard.  
  
But instead of stopping his tears increased, and he was sobbing loud and hard. He couldn't seem to stop, and it only seemed to anger his father more.  
  
His father shook him harder, he was panting. Suddenly he stopped and stared at his terrified son. Harry was shaking like a leaf, and wasn't daring to look at his fathers face, but keeping his eyes set of the ground while tears continued to streak down his wet face.  
  
"I-I-" But James couldn't continue his words. He let go of His sons shoulders, and stood back. He could faintly see his hands mark on Harry's pale cheek. His son looked ready to faint on the spot. The same could be said about James himself. He just hit his son. He gulped and turned to leave; thanking God he had put a sleeping spell on Lily earlier.  
  
As soon as his father left Harry's knees gave away and he fell to the ground, into a weeping shaking lump.  
  
An hour later Harry was still sitting there sobbing. He was a bad boy that was what everybody thought. He really couldn't understand his father's words, but it was enough for him to stay away from his role model.  
  
His father hated him, and probably his mother too. He hugged his knees to his chest and buried his face them. He was in his dark room again. All alone. No one to tuck him in or read him a story. Alone. - - - A/N: Well here it is! Please review! Thank you again! Sorry for being so very unfortunately late! 


	4. chap4

Authors notes: Okay guys thank you for all your amazing reviews, and thank you for your time. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. J.K. Rowling does!  
  
Chapter four  
  
Young Harry sat on the huge couch watching television. His father went away since morning, and told Lily that he won't be back till later that day. Harry had heard something like "the order" and "late tonight".  
  
To tell the truth, Harry didn't really mind his father being away for the night. After what had happened yesterday, young Harry thought it better if he stayed away from his father all the time. However it was his father that seemed to be trying to ignore him.  
  
Harry also found himself annoyed by the fact that his mother hadn't noticed how sore his cheek had been. Even though the slap wasn't that hard, it still stung rather remarkably. But then he reminded himself that his mum has been busy lately with Kevin, so it wasn't fair for him to blame her. Besides he loves his mum, and even though she hadn't noticed him lately he was sure that she loved him too. Maybe not as much as she loved Kevin. And at that thought Harry found himself frowning, and lacing his arms around the small pillow he was holding.  
  
He tried thinking of something else, and smiled as he remembered the wooden toy he had found in the attic when he tried to hide from his father this morning. While Harry was climbing the mountain of boxes to reach the dirty corner in the attic, this morning, he almost tripped on a wooden model of a wolf. The piece was slightly bigger that his palm. There was a small tree and in front of it was a noble looking wolf. The moment Harry looked at the wild wooden animal he was instantly reminded of Moony. The wolf stood the same way as Moony did, its head high, and Harry imagined that it might have the same glint in its eyes as Moony's. And so young Harry took it and stashed it under his bed for safe keeping.  
  
Harry turned his attention to the television set. There was a young blond haired, freckle-faced boy, and an old stern looking lady.  
" Auntie? Do you hate me?" the boy character asked. And the lady, with her eyes tearing up rather lamely turned to the boy and said, " Of course not dear. Never think that!"  
  
Harry's face lit up. So does that mean that when he would ask his mommy if she hated him she would be nice to him again, and tell him, " Of course not dear. "? Yes, yes she would! She loves him too. She would tell him " Of course not! ".  
  
He jumped off the couch and bound up the stairs, stumbling on the last few steps in his haste to reach his little brothers room. He carefully opened the door and entered the colorful chamber.  
  
His mother was for once smiling brightly, and she had a reason to do so. She was trying to change Kevin's dippers while Kevin was giggling and squirming in her hands, not to mention the cute words of "goo-goo" and "gphh" with bubbles forming around his tiny mouth.  
  
The sight made Harry grin too, that and knowing what his mothers answer would be. He sometimes watched his father trying to get his Mum to let him do something stupid. Like the time James took Kevin on the broomstick. James had started asking Lily silly questions like, "what a beautiful weather, wouldn't you say Lil?" and "Quiditch weather, right?" Lilly would say "mm-hmm" or "yeah" everytime till finally he got to the point where Lill would give him the answer he wanted without really noticing. Or so it seemed to Harry.  
  
"Mummy, can I eat cookie?" Harry started his mission, with his smile still plastered on his face.  
  
" Hmm? Er.. Yeah sure honey!" said his mom, with her tongue between her teeth trying to fix the dipper.  
  
Harry smiled; it looked like he would be getting a treat with this too. "Mommy, you like. er. Goofy?" He asked at loss of what to say.  
  
" Yeah, sure dear. Ohh, sweety you got a hiccup? Shhhh!," she said to Harry first then to Kevin, who had started hiccuping loudly and bawling even louder. Lilly picked him up and started rocking him.  
  
But things were looking really good in Young Harry's eyes. His smile grew bigger and his face was flushed. It didn't matter much anymore that his Daddy didn't love him very much because mommy would.  
  
"Mommy, do you hate me?" he said grinning, while gazing at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah sure.shhh sweety the hicupp will go away!" she said to Harry indifferently, while cooing and rocking Kevin.  
  
His grin deflated and he blinked two times. Finally his smile kept getting smaller and smaller until it made his face give the impression of a small puppy denied of a good tummy rub. Not to mention the look of deep disappointment, and painful hurt.  
  
"Really?" he asked feeling the lump rising in his throat. But his mommy wasn't answering him. She was too busy giving Kevin some water. So she hated him so much she didn't even want to talk to him anymore.  
  
"Mommy?" Harry asked desperately, his eyes began to sting. His mom didn't seem to even hear him.  
  
Harry turned around numbly, and left the room, and went to his own den. By the time he reached his bed, the tears had made their way down his cheeks. He simply sat on the edge of the mattress and looked at the floor, sniffing quietly.  
  
Six Hours Later  
  
Harry had made up his mind. And he was going to tell his mother about it. Because if he didn't, if he didn't tell her she might start thinking otherwise, and if he did tell her she might perhaps change her mind.  
  
That is why Harry was heading down into the kitchen, where his mom was sitting on the counter with a cup of steaming tea on one hand and the Daily Prophet in the other.  
  
He climbed up the stool facing her, and sat silently, looking down, waiting for her to finish reading the paper. A few minute later she put the paper down, and stood up to place the cup in the sink. "Damn it!" She cursed, and while returning back to her seat she picked up the newspaper and stared at the headline. "Death Of The Prewts By The hands of the Dark Lord!"  
  
The Prewts who had been friends to the Potter family have been killed yesterday evening. They were also members of the Order, and also happen to be a little close to Godrics Hollow, which meant that the rumors were true and that Voldemort is getting closer to them.  
  
They were lucky to have a secret keeper, or else that snake-faced demon would have simply apparated infront of their house. But Lily knew that He was intelligent and would soon find a way to get here and murder her baby, her precious hazel eyed baby boy, sleeping n the crib right this very moment. God, what if Voldemort found a way? What if her little son was killed? What if.?  
  
She stopped, and rubbed her forehead. She was developing a migraine. Just what she needed.  
  
Harry decided that it was time he said what he was planning to say before his mother got angrier.  
  
"Mommy, I want to tell you important something!" he said with his face down. He had memorized what he was going to say while he was sitting in his room.  
  
"Really! That's good!" She said walking around the table to the fridge.  
  
"I want to tell you-" But he stopped because she told him to scoot over so she could open the drawer infront of him.  
  
"Mommy, I want to say that I love-" She told him to take back his seat while she went back to the sink with some milk.  
  
He followed her with his eyes. He took a deep breath, and said, " Mommy I love you, even if you do not."  
  
She placed the milk bottle on the table, and looked at him with those tired green eyes. " Honey, I love you, sweetie you know that!" She tried to sound sincere but the image of their house with the dark mark above its roof, made her tone sound annoyed, and irritated.  
  
Harry frowned at the strange feeling inside his stomach, the same way he felt when his father had yelled at him. " But mommy, you say you hate Harry!"  
  
"Well I changed my mind now!" she said rubbing her head, and eyes. God, what a headache!  
  
Harry felt angry! He was trying to tell her something important! His eyes burned and tears were shining in the corners of his eyes.  
  
"Mommy, its okay t-that y-you hate harry. It's OK because I love you even if don't m-mommy!" he said in a quiet voice the tears making their course down his cheeks.  
  
"I said I do! God, I'm arguing with a two year old!" she yelled frustrated.  
  
"Don't say lie mommy!" Harry said in a low voice after her outburst.  
  
She closed the distance between them in a few strides and grabbed his arm, yanking him off the high stool. She went to the cupboard and took out a little jar.  
  
"Open your mouth!" she ordered sternly in a loud voice. But Harry didn't obey immediately, shocked at what she was doing.  
  
"OPEN!" She yelled. This time he obeyed directly, and she took a little red piece from that jar and put it in his mouth. His senses didn't catch on first then he felt the burning sensation of the chilly.  
  
He struggled in her hard grip. "Don't ever say such things to your parents! Ever!" she yelled, over his weeping. He nodded his head frantically. She then gave him a glass of water and when he had finished drinking it up she pulled him up the stairs and locked him inside his room.  
  
Harry banged and yelled on the top of his lungs for her to get him out.  
  
" I WON'T SAY I LOVE YOU AGAIN MOMMY I WONT. I DON'T LOVE YOU MOMMY PLEASE IM SORRY LET ME OUT MOMMY! IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO LOVE YOU I WONT. YOURE NOT A LIER MOMMY. YOU NOT!!" He screamed and screamed, until his throat was raw, and his body exhausted. Harry lay on the ground, and wept and cried till he fell asleep.  
  
The following day.  
  
They were all sitting in the living room. Sirius, Remus, Lilly, James and of course Kevin. They were laughing at something, but young Harry wasn't. He didn't find anything amusing really. So he sat there his body slumped, his eyes itchy and a little red, never daring to look anyone in the eye.  
  
But someone was trying to look at him. Remus was glancing at the little boy in the corner trying to catch his eye, and finally they did. Harrys innocent, but tired eyes into his brown ones. He smiled a little at the child and received a nervous and surprised look.  
  
Surprised at what? He mused. A smile!  
  
Suddenly Harry stood up and came to him, took his hand and led him through the hall and up to his room. Remus smiled as Harry led him to a tiny chair to sit in. perhaps a little too tiny, but Remus amused the little boy and tried not placing his whole weight on it.  
  
He watched as Harry bent under the bed and took something from under it. A wooden toy. He approached Remus and placed the object in his large hands then went and sat on his bed.  
  
Remus frowned and took a look at the thing. His breath caught in his throat. Did harry know? Did he see him? Where?  
  
He stood up and went to sit next to the small child, who had his head down. "I think it look like Moony!" Harry said still looking at the carpet.  
  
Remus swallowed loudly. "You don't take if you not like," Harry said in a small, depressed sort of voice.  
  
Remus pulled up Harrys chin so that he could look into the boys face, and was surprised to see that the kid was crying. Remus smiled a little and said, " I like it very much. Thank you, Harry!"  
  
But Harry didn't stop crying. "Moony, do you hate me?" He asked, his tears flowing harder expecting to hear something he wouldn't like.  
  
"I don't hate you, Harry! Remus loves Harry very very much!" Remus said hugging the sniffing boy.  
  
"You love Harry like mommy and daddy love Harry?" Harry asked his voice muffled in Lupins tattered robes.  
  
"Of course," but the reaction was not what he had expected. Instead of stopping to cry, Harry wept harder, and the only thing the young man was able to do was keep holding the young lad and rocking him. Not knowing what he had said to Harry, and not knowing that he had hurt him like the others.  
  
Authors note: there you go! 


	5. chap5

Authors note: My most wonderful readers, I am extremely sorry that I had to keep you waiting for so long. I had my reasons, but I assure you that from now on, I will update once every two weeks. Hey it's better than every four- or five-month'.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. All belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
It went on like that for the next few weeks or so. Harry was ignored by his parents at most times, and only Remus would look at his drawing, give him hugs, sometimes kisses. Harry noticed that Remus only kissed him on the forehead. That's why it became his favorite kind of kiss. His Mum and Dad just didn't seem to care anymore, leaving him on his own with thoughts of wanting to be in Kevin's place. Sometimes he missed his parents, missed them as if they were gone on some journey without him. Maybe they ran away because they hated him so much. And one day while Remus was at Godrics Hollow Harry had let go of that information:  
  
Remus and Harry were the only ones in the living room. Lily and James were in the kitchen.  
  
"Moony, when mum and dad be back?" asked Harry while drawing another picture to show Remus.  
  
"They're just in the kitchen, Harry. They're making some tea, that's all," said Remus smiling down at Harry who was seated on the floor surrounded by crayons.  
  
Harry straightened his back, and looked at Remus with his big beautiful green eyes.  
  
"Not them. Mum and dad. They took Kevin with them. They don't like Harry, they didn't take Harry with them. When they be back?" Harry said in his low, slightly stressed voice.  
  
Remus smiled, "Harry, they're in the kitchen, see over there," he said pointing at the wall to his left.  
  
Harry only looked at the door for a moment. "They don't want to come back?" He seemed ready to cry. In fact his eyes were getting teary. He knew that his Mum and Dad didn't want to come back because of him. They didn't want him anymore.  
  
"No. Harry, in the kitchen. Here, come on," said Remus picking the thin boy in his arms. Harry snuggled into his new idols tattered robes. He liked Moony's smell.  
  
Remus caressed the boy as he walked to the kitchen to show His cub that his parents are indeed there. Remus knew, and regretted the fact that James and Lily were neglecting their eldest son, to a somewhat dangerous degree. He never thought that the whole situation would lead to this. He loved both these children as if they were his own. The children that he will never get to have because of that damned curse set on him since he was four, and the Ministries ignorance and fear of the likes of him. Still, he sometimes pretended that they were his precious cubs. Especially Harry, who like him, needed a great amount affection at this tender age. It was painful to see them hurting his child like that.  
  
The worst was that the boy knew that his parents were neglecting him. He thought that they did not like him, and it hurt his cub. The only reason it hurt that much was because harry was never used to this kind of living. Not that Harry was a spoiled kid, no it was far from it. But it was just that the Potters never used to push him away like that, and after the prophecy they just... turned their backs to him.  
  
Remus opened the door to the sight of Lily and James laughing (for once) and bickering over how many cubes of sugar must they put. They did not notice that someone was at the doorframe.  
  
"See Harry. Your mum and dad are here!" Remus said, repositioning the young boy in his arms. Harry looked at his parents for a few moments. Remus couldn't figure out what he was thinking because he had his small beautiful face turned. Harry simply lay his head back onto Remus' chest, and continued to gaze at his parents.  
  
"I don't think they want come, Moony," said Harry. He was crying softly. Remus knew that because of His cubs' voice. Moony turned around and went back to the living room, while whipping away the tears from Harry's small face with the sleeve of his robes.  
  
He placed the little body on the sofa and sat down himself. He hugged the crying child to his chest and said, "I don't know if you will understand this Harry, but I want you to know that I love you very much. As much as possible.  
  
Your Mum and dad, they will come back. The will come back because they love you too. They even love you more than I do myself. They just have some things to take care of, and I know deep down that it won't be long before they take care of their problems. Just wait a little longer, alright Harry, I promi-"Remus was interrupted as the kitchen door opened.  
  
"James, I've been making tea for you and your friends for the past 3 years. I know ho many sugar cubes to put," Lily said, as she walked towards the coffee table to place the hot steaming teacups.  
  
"Alright, alright! Honestly, you just try to give your opinion, and what do you get? An execution," James said, but then shut his mouth because of his wife's nasty glare.  
  
"Oh, Harry, dear. Why are you crying?" Lily asked as she noticed her child's red eyes, and sad face. She stretched out her hands to Harry.  
  
Harry looked at the hands and then turned his head to Moony and smiled. Remus smiled back and gave him a little nudge. Harry jumped into his mother's arms, as he held him close for the first time in almost two months.  
  
"You came back mum," Harry said quietly, head buried in her neck. She only laughed in response.  
  
"Well, I must be off," said Remus as he stood up. "I take it that you will be activating the secret Keeper spell tonight?" James nodded.  
  
"Well send my regards to Sirius. I will see you soon hopefully," Remus said giving James a quick hug, and Harry a kiss on his forehead. Remus did not know about the change of secret keepers of course, for security reasons... mostly.  
  
Lily watched as the two went out the room, and hugged her eldest son tighter.  
  
"Harry, I want you to remember something very important, alright sweety?" she asked, in a slightly loud whisper, her son.  
  
Harry nodded his head immediately. Anything for his Mum. Anything to stay close to her warm body. To have her unwavering attention.  
  
"I want you to promise me that you will take care of Kevin, if anything happens to mum and dad," she said.  
  
Lily didn't feel the small body in her arms tense up, or the shadow that came across the boys face. It wasn't anger and jealousy, but a pained hurt expression.  
  
"Do you promise, Harry?" she asked.  
  
"I promise mommy," Her son replied. Anything for his Mum. She was everything that mattered. Whatever it was anything for mum.  
  
Lily was relieved. It did not matter to her that she was asking this from a two-year-old. Anything for Kevin. Whatever it was to keep her Kevin safe.  
  
"Good boy. Good boy," she said kissing his hair. She picked him up and put him on the flour, then stood up and left. Harry stayed put in his position, looking at his mums retreating back until she disappeared behind the door.  
  
Harry decided to protect Kevin. Protect Kevin from everything. He kept repeating these thoughts in his head until they were embedded in him, in such a way that he could never forget.  
  
He had to protect Kevin. He had to protect him so that his mum would love him. Maybe she would hold him like that again. Harry did not realize that he was crying until he went to his room later on. Anything that mum wants, for a few minutes of love from her.  
  
So it was that two months later, as the Potters family were all sitting in the living room, bathing in the warmth of the radiating fire coming from the fireplace, that all hell broke loose.  
  
James Potter noticed the presence of the Dark Lord entering his house, and ordered his wife to hurry upstairs with their children. He was going to lose, he knew that, and he was fine with it s long as his family got away. Oh how he wanted them to get away.  
  
Lily Potter ran up the stairs, and went into the nursery with Harry by her side. She picked up Kevin from the crib-  
  
Suddenly she heard the words of the killing curse, her tears began to race down her face. She had to act fast, and there was nowhere to go. She grabbed her eldest sons shoulder, and staring hard into his pale frightened face she said, "Hold your brother Harry, hold him close. Protect him Harry. Do not let go for whatever reason, do you understand?" she said, her breath coming out in shallow gasps as she heard the menacing voice of footsteps on the stairs.  
  
She walked Harry and her younger sleeping child, who was now being held in the small arms of his elder brother, to the wall in the back of the nursery. She opened an invisible door in it, and shoved Harry into the small room. She looked at her babies, and gave them a hug, her tears working their way faster now. Harry heard her say a few strange Latin words into his ear, then stood back.  
  
"Protect-your-brother-Harry," she said, now sobbing. "Whatever you see, don't come out. Don't come out," she said then closed the door. But strangely enough, instead of seeing a wall, he could see everything from where he was standing. It was as if he was looking from behind a mirror.  
  
The door crashed. His mother stood with pride. In entered the most awful looking monster Harry had ever seen. He did not know however that it was Voldemort. He did not know that his mother was about to be tortured. He did not know that they were making history here either. All he knew was that he had to protect his brother. Anything for his Mum.  
  
Authors note: next chapter ill be out in two weeks. Read and review. The story truly begins after this Chapter. 


	6. chap6

Authors note: Thank you all for those amazing reviews. I am delighted to know that you liked the last chapter. Now like I said, I will update every two weeks. Okay maybe not exactly two weeks, but still its close. Guys, my birthday is on April 10, which is three or four days from now... would you please write me long big reviews. You know, as a present. I would really like that. Anyway thank you again for your reviews, and may you have long beautiful lives.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. It all belongs to the incredible JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Harry watched as the snake-like man walked into the room. His presence seemed to radiate with evil, or perhaps it was misery. It made Harry feel queasy, and somehow lonely, even though Kevin was at the moment shifting in his arms. Harry hoped that his mother would make that awful – person – leave soon, and get Kevin of this strange hole because maybe the one year old disliked closed spaces like Harry. They made him feel nauseated, and seemed to constrict his air pipe. What if Kevin felt like that too? Mum said he had to protect his little brother, but he couldn't go out, his mother insisted that he stay put, and that he will do.  
  
Lily was kneeling on the floor by now; she was begging Voldemort, for her child's life. Her tears were streaming down her pale face. The dark Lord however seemed to find that scene amusing, for he threw his head back and laughed. Such a cold merciless laugh that made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand.  
  
"My dear mudblood, are you so dense to believe that I wanted your precious Kevin? It's the other child I need," He said, his wand pointed on her. Harry could see both their expressions from where he was standing, and his mother's face certainly showed, from as far as he could tell, complete and utter surprise.  
  
She looked down for a moment, then suddenly, and unexpectedly she charged headfirst at Voldemort, catching him in the middle and pushing him back against the opposite wall. She began beating him with her fists, trying to reach any part of him. To severely hurt him, to hurt him before she died, for she knew she was going to die.  
  
The Dark Lord however found this hilariously funny, and was laughing loudly all over again. With complete ease He pushed her off him, and she landed on the ground with a painful thud. Voldemorts smile turned into an unnaturally ugly look. With amazing speed his wand was pointed at her chest.  
  
"Crucio," He barked. Harry watched as his mother began to scream in agony, withering and twitching on the floor, her eyes rolling into her head, showing the white parts only. The Dark Lord did that to her four more times. Harry knew that because he could count till five. Moony taught him how. Oh how he wished that Moony would come and wake him up. Harry knew he must be dreaming. It was such a bad dream. He didn't want to look at his mum's face anymore, because she started bleeding from her mouth and ears. Instead he looked down at Kevin. His baby brother was wide-awake, but strange enough he was extremely quiet as if he knew that he shouldn't make a sound, incase the snake-man heard them. And he shouldn't hear them, Harry was sure of that.  
  
Harry's head snapped upwards as he saw his mother fly across the room and hit a wall, making a dent in it. Harry began crying softly wishing this would all end.  
  
"WHERE IS HE?" shouted Voldemort, but Lily remained quiet. She winced as she tried to crawl across the floor. Harry realized that she was trying to get close to Kevin and him. Voldemort yelled in frustration, and threw a number of curses at her. At final last, he threw a curse that made her flip over, exactly facing Harry.  
  
What the little, innocent two-year-old saw surely made his heart stop, and his breathing to seize. He was looking at his mother's face. It wasn't her face anymore. One of her beautiful green eyes seems to have popped out of its socket, and was dangling by a string of flesh. The side of her mouth was torn all the way to her cheek. It was a dreadful sight. The most horrible sight, to the two year old who was watching her with bright green eyes as if waiting for his mother to get well again, and stand up.  
  
Harry slid down the wall, with his brother cradled in his arms. Harry felt so cold and feverish all of a sudden. Loneliness seeped through him. He didn't want to see her face like that, but couldn't get his own to move. He was trembling from top till bottom. He wanted someone to fix this. Perhaps Moony could come...  
  
Voldemort looked up from Lily's torn body, satisfied. He looked around the room. He knew that she had the two children with her when she walked up the staircase. She must have hid them in here. Somewhere.  
  
Harry was not aware that there was anyone else in that room, until finally Kevin gave out a loud cry. Harry felt his blood freeze. He shouldn't be making any noise, and Kevin was crying. He tried to place his hand on his brother's mouth, but it was worthless.  
  
The dark Lord's lip-less mouth stretched into a leering smile. He walked over Lily's body and with a swish of a wand the barrier disappeared. Voldemort almost tripped as a small body whizzed under him.  
  
Harry ran clumsily down the stairs, with Kevin's heavy body in his arms. He could see the shadow of the snake-man behind him, slowly looming around the stairs corner. He had to protect his brother. He had to protect Kevin, and that he will. Harry headed to the kitchen back door, which led to the backyard, and with much difficulty managed to open it and get outside.  
  
He felt more than saw the Dark Lord behind him. The man barked something in a strange language, but Harry was lucky enough to have tripped on the steps. He saw a bright white flash zoom over him and hit the table. The table blew up into bits and pieces; some of the shreds of wood were on fire.  
  
Harry only just realized that Kevin was under him, and that he was squeezing his little brother. Harry stood up, while picking Kevin too, but something hard hit him in the back, and his little brother flew from his arms and landed in the middle of the burning pieces. The only thing that most likely kept Kevin alive was that his blanket was cushioned. His mother must have put the spell before she gave Kevin to Harry.  
  
Harry however did not know that, and thinking that he had just hurt his brother like the snake–man hurt his mum, he began to cry. He turned around, and found a wand pointed at his forehead. The last thing Harry remembered was a green light, a high pitched scream, then nothing.  
  
"LATER**"  
  
Harry could hear voices around him. He felt very comfortable at the moment, and quite warm. He squirmed a little.  
  
"Albus, must you take him tonight?" asked a woman's voice with a somewhat pleading tone.  
  
"I'm afraid, Poppy that I will have to take them both to the Dursleys. Kevin and Harry. It's been at least two hours since it happened. Ah I think young Harry is waking," said an old calming voice. Harry decided he liked that voice very much.  
  
Harry opened his eyes. He was looking at the ceiling. He didn't know this ceiling; He wasn't at his house. Kevin. Where was Kevin? Was he hurt?  
  
"It's all right dear, easy child!" said the woman, but Harry was trying to look over his bed, to find Kevin. He couldn't find him. His mum said Protect Kevin.  
  
"Kevin? Kevin, Kevin," He kept repeating over and over again. He had to find his brother, or his mum wouldn't want him again. His mum... yeah, his mum wouldn't want him again.  
  
"Over there child, see there is Kevin," said an old man pointing at a crib by the far corner. Harry looked at the small bad, and kept his gaze there, even though the woman was trying to push him back on the pillow, but he wouldn't let her. He had to watch over his brother.  
  
"Harry can you tell me what happened?" the man with the white long beard said.  
  
"Albus he's two-years-old! I don't think he can tell you much," said Pomfry with a slight tone of amusement. Little did she know that Harry was watching a replay of the scenes in his mind. He was looking at his mother's face-but no-no he didn't want to see it- he didn't see his mother's face torn.  
  
He was crying again. The lady wiped away his tears and the old man was looking at him with sympathy.  
  
"Give them both the potion," said Albus Dumbledore quietly.  
  
"The boy will be a legend, Albus. Sending him to muggles... Are you sure about this Professor? Kevin will be a legend?!" she said, this time a definite tome of pleading.  
  
"Better away from all this. Please hurry Poppy, I do believe a certain tabby cat is waiting for me at privet drive," said Dumbledore in a tone of finality.  
  
She nodded and with quite some ease managed to give Harry the potion as he was staring non-moving at the crib.  
  
Harry felt light-headed. He involuntarily lay back on the bed. He wanted to sleep so bad. He couldn't help the images that passed through his head. His mum didn't have a face anymore. He needed Moony. He wanted Moony now.  
  
"Moony..." he moaned, but immediately fell into a deep slumber.  
  
Albus Dumbledore and Hagrid carried the two children to number 4 Privet Drive, where they met with Minerva McGonigall. Carefully, Dumbledore placed the two youngsters at the doorstep, wishing them both the best of luck. Not knowing that luck was something these two infants weren't going to see for some length of time.  
  
Things for Harry were truly going to change. He did not know that he was now considered the brother of the assumed, most powerful wizard of the age. Harry did not know that he was from now on the brother of The-Boy-Who- Lived Kevin Potter, who will be famous for the strange scar on his chest.  
  
Harry Potter and Kevin Potter will wake up to the scream of their new aunt. They however did not know that they were going to enter a part of their lives that will change them forever.  
  
A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Next chapter will be out, and I promise you, it will be sooo full of angst. 


	7. chap7

Authors notes: Sorry for the long wait, but I had some stuff I had to take care of. I'll try not to let this happen again. I will however keep my promise and update in the next two weeks, please be patient with me. Thank you all, who reviewed. You are all wonderful people, unlike those who read and don't review. I don't want to sound greedy or anything, but I can get a whole lot more reviews than I am now, so please if you read the chapter and like it, leave a review. It's not so hard. You just have to press that little cute button and the end of the page and write your comment. But anyway, thank you again for all of you who have reviewed, you made my day. More like days.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter Seven

It's been three months since the two young Potters have arrived at the doorway of Number four Privet drive. Harry had been sleeping quite peacefully with his younger brother embraced tightly to him, when he heard a very high screech that made Harry's ears feel like they're about to burst. Sleepily he had looked up to see a bony, horse-faced woman with her pale hands clutched to her heart. She had called her husband, and since that moment on everything has been going downhill.

Right at this moment, young Harry was on his knees on the kitchen floor, furiously scrubbing the seemingly endless tiles. He knew that Kevin, his younger brother, must be famished by now, but Uncle Vernon had said that if he didn't finish the whole kitchen and the two bathrooms today, there will be no food for either of them.

A threat along the same line as this had been given to Harry. Yesterday he was told that he would have to weed and trim the whole back garden. Though being as young as he was he didn't truly understand what was being told of him, and so he had spent that whole afternoon, standing in the blazing sun waiting for instructions least he did something wrong and get punished for it. Soon afterwards his Uncle came back home from work, and Harry was given one of the worst beatings ever. Then Kevin began to cry. That only seemed to infuriate his Uncle more. Harry gulped as he felt tears prickle the corners of his eyes at the memory of it. He had to finish everything today before uncle Vernon came or else he would get another beating and wouldn't get food. Poor Kevin hasn't had proper food for two days now.

Harry had to take as much food as he could for his little brother. Actually he would usually take only a little lump of cheese from the fridge, just big enough to fit in his tiny hand. He had tried feeding it to Kevin, but the younger boy's teeth didn't seem strong enough to chew the thing so Harry would squish the little thing into mush, and then slowly and carefully feed it to Kevin. Harry was thankful however that his Aunt sometimes helped him. Or at least that's what he thought she did. Oh yes Aunt Petunia helped him a few times. Even though she mostly yelled at him for not doing things right and sometimes pushed him really hard, and often made him do chores that were really hard for him, she still did help. You see she would always change Kevin's dirty dippers, and Harry saw that as a sign that she didn't completely hate them. Of course she didn't like Harry very much so she wasn't nice to him at all, but he didn't really mind, after all Mum had told him that she hated him, and she only cared about Kevin, so why shouldn't Aunt Petunia. He was thankful that his Aunt saw the same thing in Kevin, as did his Mum. Though sometimes he did wonder why she would huff at Kevin and not talk to any of them all day, meanwhile she cuddled and cooed at Dudley. And also why she never fed Kevin or took real care of him, but Harry shrugged and carried on his work. He needed to eat something other than water this time.

He looked at the clock stuck on the wall beside the refrigerator and noticed that it pointed at the number four. Usually when it pointed at the number five Uncle Vernon would be home. Harry was glad that he had finished both bathrooms and had only a little left in the kitchen. Maybe today he wouldn't get beaten and they would feed him. He didn't know why but Uncle Vernon seemed to hate him very much. He also hated Kevin, which Harry didn't understand, as everyone he knew loved Kevin. In the past three months he had learned that sometimes Uncle Vernon couldn't even stand looking at him more than five minutes. Harry almost got beaten up every night for some reason or another, and hoped against hope that his Uncle wouldn't find the same pleasure in hitting Kevin someday soon. But Harry had promised himself that he would never let Uncle Vernn touch Kevin!

Aunt Petunia came into the room, with Dudley in her arms, as always screaming and kicking. She began rocking her son, and kissing his cheeks while humming a little tune. Harry didn't understand the feeling rising inside his chest. It was as if something was stopping the air from reaching his lungs. Without noticing he let a sob out. Followed by another one. The tears that filled his eyes began dripping one after the other down his cheek and onto the gleaming floor. He didn't understand what was happening to him, but all he knew was that he suddenly wanted to be held like that in his Aunts arms, to be rocked and kissed. To know that that little hum was meant to help him. To feel something other that his sore hands, and aching young back.

"What are you crying for you ungrateful boy?! Finish the floor will you, before Vernon is home!" She yelled at him. He didn't understand what she was saying. Her words couldn't seem to enter to his brain, but her tone did. Her voice filled with loathing and hate, only making him cry harder. The brush slipped from his tiny hand to the floor and he hid his face and continued to sob on the ground. the past three months of torture seemed to have come to him in one force. Something he couldnt seem to handle very well at the moment. He just sat there crying his heart out, his whole body shaking from exhaustion and hunger. He barely noticed as his aunt quickly left the room saying something about freaks.

He didn't know how long it must have been since he sat there until he heard a car running over the gravel outside, and he knew his Uncle had arrived home. He heard his Aunt complaining about him, but didn't bother moving knowing that there was no way out of this. The kitchen door flew open and his uncle was there looking furious. Harry looked at him for a moment or two, not for the first time noticing how huge his Uncle was, then buried his face in his hands again. He felt his uncle grab him by the collar and drag him to the hallway next to the Cupboard where Kevin was sleeping soundly at the moment.

"You think that we will keep you here without earning your stay, you worthless pile of dung. You freak!" Slap, " You vile," punch, " Disgusting," Kick, " Imbecile!" Another punch. Harry curled up on the floor not making a sound, tears continued to make way across his face. He was picked up and thrown into the cupboard, the door slamming shut behind him. Harry leaned against the corner, whimpering now, until he felt something prodding him on the side. Harry looked down at Kevin. He didn't know if he had woken him up, or if his Uncles yelling had. Kevin looked at him with that cute face all scrunched up with what Harry figured to be, worry. Kevin slowly lifted his arm to put around Harry's neck, while lifting his own body onto his older brother's lap. Harry felt another wave of sadness wash onto him, and he clutched at his brother's young body, crying now into his brother's small shoulder.

"It Ottay 'Arry. Mooey will tome," Kevin whispered into Harry's ears. But Harry had understood what Kevin was saying because it was what he told his younger brother when he cried because of hunger. Harry would hold his brother like Kevin was now holding him and tell him, "It's Okay Kevin. Moony will come."

Harry hoped he would come fast.

It was Christmas. It was one of the most horrible days in Harry and Kevin's lives. They were in their Cupboard. Harry sitting at the head of the cot his feet dangling off the edge, and his back leaning to the wall and corner. Kevin had his head on Harry's lap, and his body curled up from the cold, even though he had a blanket on top of him. They could hear the Dursleys celebrating. Oh yes they could hear them. It was one of the most painful things Harry had ever gone through.

"Oh look Dudders, another gift from Mummy!" Aunt Petunia's voice rang.

Harry looked down at Kevin's face. Even though the boy was curled to his side, Harry could still see the tears coursing down the side of his face and onto Harry's torn pants. Kevin had started crying about half an hour ago since the celebration had started and they weren't told to join their 'family'. Kevin didn't understand what Christmas even was, nor did he probably care. All he knew was that his family was out there together, having so much fun. He could almost feel the love between them, and unfortunately couldn't feel it even touching his heart. His brother was here, but neither of them had made a sound yet.

Uncle Vernon guffaws of laughter sounded through the house.

Kevin felt his tears burning his cold face. He twisted his face and dug it into his brother's leg, as he began sobbing now. He felt Harry's hand on his red hair, as it caressed his head. But he didn't turn around. He wanted to sleep right now. To fall asleep and not wake till the morning, when it would all be over, but couldn't, as the voices were too loud.

Kevin turned around so that he could see his brother's face. He could see Harry's brilliant green eyes surrounded by his pale face. Harry had been crying too. He stared at his brother's face not knowing what to say. Looking at the green eyes, and the lightning bolt scar on his brother's forehead, didn't seem to console him though. Kevin had a scar too. It was on his chest. It was as deep as Harry's scar but his looked more like a burn. It reminded him somehow about his mother because he guessed that he got it when he was living with his mum, since the Dursleys never lay a hand on him. Harry unlike him had lots of scars all over his body from Uncle Vernon.

"Harry, I don't think Moony's coming," said Kevin finally. His accent had gotten loads better as his brother always spoke to him, in whispers of course not to disturb the Dursley's. Harry had also taught him how to use the toilet. It was really weird, but Harry had said that he had to learn to use it because Aunt Petunia didn't want to change his dippers anymore. Kevin also had to start helping his brother with the chores (since he could walk now), and if they didn't get everything right, Uncle Vernon would beat Harry. Sometimes Uncle Vernon hit his older brother for no reason at all. Kevin hated to see his brother crying, but always tried to make him feel better. Many times it did't work.

"No, I don't think Moony will," said Harry his eyes far away. Truth told, neither of them knew who Moony was. Whenever something bad happens they would tell each other that Moony will come. Once Kevin had asked Harry what is Moony and Harry had frowned and said, "Moony loves us." And that was that. Moony loved them and that was enough, so they believed that Moony would come one day, take them away to live with him, and love them like Aunt Petunia loved Dudley. But today was just too much.

"I got you a present," Harry said quietly, "but it's not very good."

"Really!" Kevin had squealed quietly, as he lifted himself up on his elbows. Harry nodded, and handed him something in a napkin. Eyes wide, Kevin opened it. It was a small squished piece of Aunt Petunia's Fruitcake. A grin appeared on his face and he hugged Harry, while repeatedly saying Thank You. He quickly sat down with it in his lap and ate it slowly, as if relishing every bite.

Harry looked sadly at Kevin and then at the cake. It wasn't meant to be a gift, but Kevin had looked so miserable that he had to give it to him. They both hadn't eaten anything since yesterday, and Harry had found the cake on the counter. He snatched a bit in his hand from it, and placed it in a napkin in his pocket. The Dursleys didn't say anything about it, as they figured that Dudley must have been hungry and ate from it. Still it wasn't meant to be a gift. It was their food for tomorrow incase the Dursleys decided that they weren't going to feed them. But Kevin was so sad, Harry had to give it to him. His stomach rumbled slightly, at the sight of his brother devouring the lump.

Kevin stopped eating and looked at Harry, "Don't you want some Harry?" He asked looking questionably at his older brother. Harry shook his head, and looked at his lap. Kevin frowned. "Oh, well I keep this for you when you get hungry. Thank you Harry," he said, and leaned up and kissed his brother on the cheek. Then put his head on his brother's lap again and this time even though there were voices outside, he was able to sleep.

Harry looked at the lump on the box which contained Dudleys cloths, no their clothes, and then looked down at Kevin. He wasn't going to eat that. It was Kevin's. He can wait. He kissed his brother's head, but stayed awake, listening to the Dursleys. He wondered if Moony truly wasn't coming. He had a dream that night, of a wolf howling at a full moon.

Authors Note: Well that's all. Please do review. Next Chapter will be out in a couple of weeks. Yes this time I mean it! Guys I have been wondering. Do you want me to start another story with this going on? It will be very angsty of course. Don't worry the updates will be the same on this story. Anyway if you want another story to read along with this, please tell me and I will have its first chapter out in a week or so. Do consider this. Thank you again for your reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Well I'm back! Many thanks to my new beta reader—Dyly.

Since I've been away for so long, here's a summary of what's happened in the past 7 chapters, but of course it would be a lot better if u just go ahead and read the story from the beginning. It shouldn't take you too long. Enjoy!

Summary: Harry Potter is two years old and his mum, Lily, has recently given birth to another boy – Kevin Potter. It was at this time that Albus Dumbledore heard the prophecy concerning Voldemort and the 'Chosen One'. It is generally assumed that it is Kevin Potter who is the chosen one and Lily and James Potter are deeply troubled by the imminent danger. Unwittingly Harry is ignored and neglected by his parents and uncles. Feeling alone and unhappy, his only happiness is Moony, who realizes what is happening to him. Then one night Voldemort arrives and just before Lily dies he tells her it was Harry not Kevin he wants. The last thing Lily said to Harry was to look after his brother and he is determined to do this, to win his mother's love. Harry, carrying his baby brother runs away, trying to escape. Yet he drops Kevin and as he turns around he is hit by the killing curse, sent by Voldemort. Harry and Kevin are sent to live with Uncle Vernon, where Harry is constantly beaten and abused. They live in the hope that 'Moony' will come and save them. Kevin is still thought of as the chosen one according to the scar, which is actually a burn obtained when Harry dropped him, on his chest and Harry as the brother of the chosen one. And so the story continues.

Chapter 8

Albus Dumbledore walked up the small pathway that led to a small cottage whose roof was patched up in numerous corners and had a vast number of molding bricks. Despite its shabbiness, it appeared to be a very cozy and welcoming place to live in, especially if you preferred a quiet life, as it was located in a small clearing surrounded by tall obscuring trees.

Stepping up to the front door, the Headmaster muttered an incantation, which caused it to gently squeak back on its hinges and open to reveal a small hallway. He had been here before on a number of occasions but none as serious as this.

He walked over to the basement door, which he knew had a vast number of locks on its other side. Another set of well-chosen words and the sound of the chinks and chains on the inside were heard as they moved out of their place.

"Lumos," and the wand lit up brightly, helping him to walk down the creaking steps to the lowest floor of the house. He held the wand above his head in order to see better and squinted through the darkness until he saw the naked human figure in the damp corner.

The lithe body was sprawled on its side in a confusing mess of bleeding, trembling limbs. Scratches and wounds littered its arms, legs and chest, most had caked blood on them while other, deeper gashes oozed freely onto the dark floor.

Crouching down next to the body, Dumbledore placed his withered hand softly on the young mans shoulder and shook slightly, as to not cause him further pain.

"Remus," he said quietly, but had to repeat the name three more times before the man awoke from his deep slumber.

Dumbledore took off his heavy cloak and placed it on the shivering werewolf as gently as possible.

Remus Lupin grimaced as the warm material grazed his skin, looked up blearily and blinked a few times to recognize the mass of glittering silver above him, then asked (and later admonished himself for such a stupid question) in a hoarse voice, "Headmaster? How'd you get in 'ere?"

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling from behind his glasses, "Magic, of course," he said in a whisper as to not jar the man's still sensitive hearing after the transformation.

Albus helped Remus up the stairs, leaving the werewolf to wonder yet again how old his headmaster really was in order to be able to drag his half-limp body up such a long flight of steep stairs.

At 25 years of age, one would think that after more than a decade of werewolf transformations a person might eventually get used to them, but if anything they only got worse with time. Remus knew of course that it had nothing to do with age, but with the painful lack of company, human or animal, sometimes for many months. What was worse was that a ministry official, by the name of Umbridge, had placed so many restrictions on werewolves that it was practically impossible to find a job.

The headmaster of course wasn't part of the 'company' that Remus was talking about, because he made sure to come visit every once in a while; at least to check if Remus was alive. Sometimes he's send the werewolf on small missions to locate something or bring him a certain artifact, which Remus was sure was of no necessary need to the old man, but appreciated the gesture that eventually gave him enough money to be able to feed himself.

Remus huddled in his chair, and pulled the cloak closer to his body for warmth. The headmaster was fumbling in the kitchen behind him, preparing tea. Remus knew that the man could have conjured up the most incredibly delicious tea with a simple wave of a wand but was instead giving his host time to compose himself. It was useless, as his body wasn't allowing him more than a pathetic hunch over the table.

"How have you been lately Remus? Forgive me, I haven't had the time to come visit in the past months. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered after seating himself across the tired man.

Remus shook him head, "there's nothing to forgive headmaster. Thank you for visiting again." He knew he'd hate himself for how pathetic he sounded but he just couldn't seem to care at the moment. So what if no one visited him in the past three months? Either way he's been busy uselessly applying for jobs.

"Actually, as surprising as it may seem, I have a reason for this particular visit. A reason that involves a certain Sirius Black," the Headmaster said lightly, as if he merely stated that the weather was lovely for a walk and not something that had been haunting Remus for the fast five years or so.

Remus tensed up, his back straight, his jaw clenched. That name made his blood boil, and at the same time caused the loneliness that cloaked his existence for the past half a decade, to rise up in a suffocating manner.

"Indeed sir?" Remus said politely having to force the words out of his mouth as he took a scalding sip of his tea.

"Yes. The McVir's have won their case this week and their son has already been returned to them. After three months of struggle in the courts, petitioning for the use of Veritaserum, they were finally granted permission a week ago. In fact their son has been released this morning from Azkaban," Dumbledore explained calmly, as he sipped his tea.

"I'm sorry sir, but I still don't see what this has to do with Black," Remus practically spat the name.

Remus painfully remembered the news of the Potters death 5 years ago. The shock had sent Remus' mind reeling in a whirl of doubts and betrayal. At first Remus had denied the rumor of Sirius' involvement for hours, trying to get the order member's to believe him. But not long afterwards came the news of Peter's horrible death, and Remus almost crumbled in the meeting room, as every eye turned to him with looks of pity or remorse. He knew right then, in a moment of absolute clarity, that what he had always dreaded had come to happen. He was on his own all over again.

"Due to the outcome of the trial, many families have petitioned for the questioning of family members under the influence of the truth serum. I had hoped that perhaps you'd like to add Sirius' name to that list, Remus," Dumbledore said quietly, his blue eyes gazing into Remus's own brown ones with polite interest.

Remus, however, was not interested at all. He could almost feel the rage boiling under his skin, his feelings coming to the surface easily at this special time in the moon cycle. Once, not very long ago, he had come to consider Sirius Black as family, as a brother.

Perhaps Dumbledore had felt his anger and indignation because he gently placed his gnarled and withered hand on Remus' own.

"Remus," he began calmly "I am not telling you this to hurt you. It is not good to dwell on the past, and how things 'might' have turned out, but I have seen you shut yourself from the world and become a complete recluse. I know that you do not find this matter at all to your liking, and that seeing Sirius again will reopen old wounds. I do, however, know that you need closure Remus, and perhaps opening these old wounds is the way to do it…you simply must start living again, child."

Remus stayed silent throughout the speech. Dumbledore just couldn't understand! He didn't want to see Sirius! He couldn't look into those eyes again! Not ever!

He swallowed with difficulty, "I can't see him, sir, it's just…impossible. And talking to him? And…and looking at him…hearing him repeating all the things he's done! I can't, sir!" He turned his face from Dumbledore's kind and gentle eyes, his mind filled with memories of Sirius' happy, laughing face replaced with a cruel, sneering look over his old friend's bodies.

"There will be no need for you to talk to him, Remus. He'll be doing all the talking. I understand that this will be very difficult on you, and I can tell you now that you will probably feel a lot worse at the end of it. But you will most certainly get better with time, I know this and so do you," Dumbledore said, and Remus returned his gaze back to his old Headmaster, the only person who had come to visit him in his escape from the harsh world, checking up on him.

For some reason the image of his first day at Hogwarts, after meeting the headmaster in his office, came to his mind. The man had offered him, a werewolf, an education despite his…condition. It was something he had never dreamed about before he met Albus Dumbledore. And he had promised himself long ago, the moment James Potter and Sirius Black invited him to sit next to them, to be exact that he would do anything that this man before him asked him to, and he wasn't about to back out of that promise now.

"Very well, sir. Where should I sign?" Swallowing back the anger and frustration, Remus asked in a tone that he refused to admit was more than a little bitter.

"Splendid, m'boy!" Dumbledore clapped his hands, " there will be no need for you to sign anything, it was all taken care of before I came here. Good day Remus!" and he swept out of the room to the garden through the kitchens backdoor.

Remus starred at the seat that Albus Dumbledore had seated in and blinked. The only sign that the man was here was the empty cup, candy wrapping and the slight pop from outside. He should've known that the old coot had already 'taken care' of things for him.

The werewolf brought the headmasters cloak closer to his worn body as a sudden chill went down his spine. He was going to have to see Sirius soon, and he was afraid that he might end up with his hands wrapped around the man's neck, finally killing him.

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

Kevin watched as Uncle Vernon screamed his lungs out at the small shaking figure. Harry had forgotten to put the hose back into the shed after watering the whole garden today, and Uncle Vernon was quite upset at the sight of the water liberally running down the driveway.

"I'm so sorry Uncle Vernon! I forgot-" but Harry's trembling voice was stopped with a sharp slap to his face, that sent him crashing to the floor.

"Did I tell you to talk? Did I?" Vernon Dursley spat, looming over the cowering form of his nephew. Harry shook his head, his tears splashing down his front, and received a sharp kick to his abdomen in return.

In a fit of rage Vernon picked his nephew by the neck and held him up against the wall, watching as the younger boy slowly turned blue, "You are to never answer back, you freak! You don't deser- Argh!" He let go of the small neck and spun around shaking his leg, where young Kevin Potter had sank his tiny teeth into the much larger mans thigh in a n attempt to distract his uncle.

Harry pulled himself painfully off the floor, only to see his uncle punch his brother in the face to get him off his leg. Harry felt panic rush through him as he saw Uncle Vernon charging towards the fallen figure of his frightened brother.

Tears running freely down his face, Harry grabbed the nearest vase to him and threw it with all his might to the floor. Its crash rang almost painfully in his ears, and everything was suddenly eerily quiet in the parlor.

His Uncle was still standing over Kevin's form his arm raised, ready to strike, and his brother was curled up on the floor, looking at Harry from behind his shaking hands which were shielding his face.

"Vernon? What's going on?" his aunt's voice came from the kitchen before she poked her bony face from behind the door.

"Darling, must you really-"she began after she looked at the scene in front of her.

"Petunia, we've talked about this! These freaks must learn, or we'll never be able to control them," his uncle spoke in a quiet and sage voice, as if explaining a particularly difficult philosophical point to one of his disciples.

Aunt Petunia pursed her lips, and nodded. "Alright dear. Just don't harm 'that' one," she said nodding in Kevin's direction, and then disappeared back into her beloved kitchen.

The moment she left, Uncle Vernon picked Kevin up by the collar of his shirt and deposited him at the open cupboard door.

"Get in there! And not a single word, do I make myself clear?" Uncle Vernon said, his beady eyes slightly bulging in their sockets, and a vein throbbing dangerously by his purple temple.

Kevin looked tearfully at Harry, asking silently for permission.

"Go!" Harry said, and immediately received a blow to his face that sent him tumbling over the coffee table. He could distinctly hear his uncle shouting something but his head was still spinning from the punch. He saw his uncle shove Kevin into the cupboard and turn with a look of utmost hate on his face directed towards him. Kevin was out of the way, and that was the most important thing for now. Harry shut his eyes, waiting for the fists to come.

Kevin sat on the edge on their small cot, his body extremely tense, and his eyes wide open. He could hear the punches and kicks coming from outside, and jumped as something hit his door with a loud thud. He knew that that something was his brother's body.

He stood up and placed his hands on the door, and pressed the side of his face to the wood. He could feel his body shaking with anxiety and worry, but he made sure not to utter a sound, even though tears were making their way down his flushed face.

There was a moment of sudden silence, and then the door opened, almost causing him to stumble forward against his Uncles large silhouette.

"Get in." he ordered someone behind him. Kevin had to move back as Harry emerged, his head bent as he shuffled past him. The door slammed shut, leaving them both standing in semi darkness.

Harry's arms snaked their way around his battered body as he slowly sank down the door to the floor. He covered his bloodied face in his bruised arms, and began to shake with silent sobs. That was how Harry cried after sessions like these. Kevin knew that and didn't interfere. But this time it was different because he knew that if he hadn't tried to protect his brother, that maybe Harry would have gotten out easy; or as easy as possible.

Kevin's throat began to feel tight and the tingling behind his eyes made way to fresh tears. He couldn't stand watching his brother cry, because if Harry cried then that meant that they were both in trouble and that they were both hurt. He had to try and make things better; he really didn't mean to get his brother hurt.

Kevin sat on the floor next to Harry's sobbing form, and tugged on the torn shirt to get his attention, but Harry just curled tighter.

"A-are you hungry, Harry? I can g-get you food!" Kevin said, in the hope that he might be able to make it up to his brother.

"Harry?" Kevin said, crying a little harder now that his brother wasn't answering him. He didn't know what to do. Harry rarely cried like that, and Kevin almost never had to comfort his brother.

"M'sorry, Harry," Kevin whispered in a broken voice, clutching his brothers arm now. "I'm really sorry!"

Finally Harry looked up through bleary eyes at his brother's face, taking in the split lip that was oozing a little blood, and nodded.

"J-just don't ever do something like that again. Please Kevin. Uncle Vernon can really hurt you," Harry said quietly, sniffing.

Kevin bit at his lower lip and winced, "like he hurts you?" he asked innocently.

Harry's eyes filled up with tears again, "yeah," he said, "like that."

Harry noticed Kevin shiver and brought his brother closer, hugging him at his side, and warming them both in the mid-October chill. Kevin was very careful not to move a lot and hurt Harry more.

"Hey Har, maybe Moony will come tomorrow?" Kevin asked looking up at his brother's slightly swollen face.

Harry was quiet for a long moment causing Kevin to move away to have a better look at him.

"Moony's never coming," he replied, again wishing he had never believed in such a false hope and passing it on to his brother.

Kevin chewed worriedly on his injured lip, "Is it because he's afraid of Uncle Vernon too?" he asked in a whisper, eyes tearing up.

"Maybe." Harry replied, not wanting to tell Kevin that Moony probably didn't exist, and that if he did he wouldn't really care enough about them, to save them.

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

Authors note: Well, that's chapter 8. Chapter 9 is being written in the meantime. Please review! And kindly refrain from pointing out how I'm such an awful person that deserves to be hanged for not updating in such a long while.

Review!


End file.
